It's always been you
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Zach has always loved her but can't handle the rejection any more. He tries to move on not realising that the certain girl he lusts after harbours a deep forbidden desire for him. ZachxMaddie. Oneshot.


Zach's P.O.V

_It hurts that I can never hold her or kiss her._

_The feelings I tried so hard to just push deep within me fought against me and won, consuming me over and over as she entered a room or just glanced at me._

_But I couldn't do more then just ignore them, I was slowly losing the battle against my heart and I was losing my will to fight._

_She had me under her spell._

_I had told her countless times I liked her, each time I was rejected; my pursuits were effortless but my willpower stronger then ever._

_I was a determined thirteen year old and now at sixteen I'm still as determined._

_Well I was, two weeks ago, then I decided to try and move on, as I knew I couldn't live my whole life pursuing her, when I was wasting my time._

_She was forbidden fruit and I had to refuse my will to keep trying to taste her, no matter how sweet she could be._

_I had to move on though, my feelings were still there but they are buried deep within me as I try and attempt to be with Max._

_Hoping she will help me forget the one girl I can't have._

_The amazing and gorgeous Maddie Fitzpatrick._

Maddie's P.O.V

_How it happened I don't know, all I know is its there and I can't ignore it any more._

_When did I get these feeling's for someone younger and forbidden I don't know._

_I know nothing, except that I love him._

_Yes him, 15 years old and a trouble maker._

_Him, the boy I told would never have me, was younger then me and did mention could never have me._

_Yes I said those things and yet I fell for him, I have already questioned myself over this many times and no answers are yet to be formed._

_I just can't figure this out._

_But he has grown up a lot since the kid who used to just pesture me and call me sweet thang._

_He's more mature, he's getting good grades (although it's known he did this to impress me) and he's a quarterback._

_He has goals and he sticks to them, in an ideal word he is my perfect guy that I could date._

_But this isn't a ideal world, its real and it's cruel._

_I can't date him because of age, his mother who I could never do that to and his girlfriend._

_That's right his girlfriend, max._

_So I have no choice but to ignore my feelings for all those reasons and I'm sure many more, in time my feelings and hurt will disappear._

_But for now I have no choice but to watch him and Max Jealousy from the sidelines._

_She gets to kiss him, hug him._

_That amazing, cute and forbidden guy that is Zach Martian._

**MxZ**

Normal P.O.V

Maddie tapped her fingers on the candy counter in boredom as she scanned the near empty foyer.

It had been a slow moving morning for a Saturday.

So far she had made two sales, within the two hours of her shift.

Well three but she didn't count Arwin, it was a staff discount.

Maddie heard the doors too the hotel open and the clinking of high heels arriving at the candy counter then the voice that belonged to the one and only London.

"Maddie have my shoes been worn in yet?" she asked briskly, not bothering with greetings.

But this was London; politeness was a loss with her.

"Yes they have and don't worry even though the blisters that didn't heel last time have now gotten worse, your shoes weren't affected" Maddie stated and grabbed the shoebox and handed it over to London who took it without bothering with a thank you.

"You welcome and thanks for your concern" Maddie called after London who was heading over to the elevator.

"Your welcome, my shoes and I will be leaving now" London stated and pressed the button for her floor and the elevator doors closed.

Maddie just rolled her eyes and continued with tapping the counter in boredom.

"Hey Maddie, no customers. Weird for a Saturday" a male voice rung through her ears.

Maddie stopped her finger tapping and looked up too see Cody standing there.

"Yeah but I'm getting paid to stand around" she said and grabbed a closed sign.

"May as well take a break; my legs are going to complain soon"

Cody nodded.

"I'm going to have a smoke, want to hang with me?" he asked.

Maddie nodded, grabbing a jacket and followed him outside into the cold wind.

Maddie pulled her jacket tighter around her and shivered a bit.

Cody leant against the wall and fumbled around in his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter.

Once retrieving them he lit one up and offered one to Maddie who shock her head no and glanced around the gloomy streets.

"Looks like rain" Cody said, puffing his smoke.

Maddie nodded, eyeing him in interest.

Cody had changed over the last two years, he still was a schoolaholic but he was more social now and he had tattoos.

He was dating a girl who had started his school when he was thirteen, her name was Kate and they had been together for almost two years, they both were smokers and were a quite into public make out sessions and apparently were Nymphos.

Not that Maddie would ask.

"So, how's your morning been? Hope a bit better then mine" Maddie asked casually as Cody finished his cigarette and stubbed it out.

"Alright, I'm off to see Kate in a few hours." He answered and started to head inside.

Maddie followed and walked back over to the counter.

"See you around Cody" she called as he headed over to the elevator.

He nodded and waved, disappearing inside.

Maddie removed the closed sign and started up on her finger taping again.

The doors to the hotel opened and the once silent room came to life with cheering.

"Hurry up, you'll let the cold in" Moesby snapped, arriving from his coffee break.

"Sorry" Max said.

Maddie looked at who else was coming in; it was a few jocks, Carrey and him.

Zach was standing there holding onto a trophy and was wearing a giant grin on his face.

Maddie almost melted at the sight, but she kept her composure, ignoring her desire to go over and kiss him.

"What's all the fuss about?" Moesby asked Zach who walked over to the area where the couches were and collapsed on one.

"We won our match and the finals" he yelled out and his friends cheered in response.

"Good, now stop yelling. Remember it's a hotel not a bar" Moesby snapped and walked off to talk to Estebon.

Max and a guy Maddie didn't recognize walked over to get some candy.

"Just a crunchie and mars bar, max what you having?" the guy said, Maddie retrieved the candy and waited while Max scanned the items quickly.

Zach walked over and snaked his arms around his Max's waist causing her to giggle.

"She's always bad with decisions" he said, kissing Max's neck making her go bright red.

Maddie felt her heart fall into her stomach.

"Um just a Mars bar thanks" Max said, her face still red as Zach ran his hands along her stomach.

Maddie nodded, ignoring the urge to cry and run out of the hotel.

"Here, that's 2:50 and yours is 5:40" Maddie said, to Max and the guy.

They paid and walked off, Zach glanced at Maddie but she was looking the other way.

He ignored the urge to kiss her as sat down with his friends to talk about the victory.

**MxZ**

Maddie put her closed sign up to take her last fifteen minute break, it was now two thirty and she finished at three.

It was a long day.

Zach and Max were on the couch making out, much to Maddie's and Moseby's dismay.

He had already gone over a few times to tell them off.

Waste of time though, they still were kissing like one was off for a year.

"Get a room guys" Cody stated as he arrived in the foyer, off to see his girlfriend.

"Says the king of P.D.A's himself, at least our make outs are more suttle. Your girlfriend gave you a blow job in a movie theatre" Zach retorted.

His friends looked at Cody in shock, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah and it was one of the best I've had, bye off to see my woman" he stated and walked off, retrieving his smokes as headed to the doors.

"See you Cody" Maddie called.

Cody nodded and disappeared out the doors.

"Man can't believe that's the same guy that used to just hang and study in the library all the time" one of Zach's mates Ian piped up.

"Yeah well he still does, except he has sex in there too" Zach said casually.

"Wonder why it smelt funny the other day" Ian muttered.

Zach rolled his eyes.

Max cuddled up to Zach more, smiling up at him as he talked with his friends about parties and other random stuff.

Maddie stopped by the doors to the hotel, feeling sick as she watched Zach and Maddie.

She turned to leave the hotel for her break, when she noticed the rain.

'Waste of time going out there' she thought and headed back over to the counter to just stand around.

She took the closed sign down, as there weren't many customers so no point in worrying about missing her break.

Zach looked up at the bored maddie and felt his hidden feelings boiling to the surface so he quickly looked away.

He couldn't let her sway him, they could never be and he had to accept that.

Maddie watched Zach and Max holding hands and kissing. She felt tears welling in her eyes but blinked them away.

She decided to rotate stock to get her mind of them.

"Hey maddie how's things?" Carrey asked, she was on her way to get ready for her show at five.

"Good, just a bit of a slow business day" Maddie answered, finding it hard to talk to her.

She had no idea of maddies feelings for her son; she was oblivious to the obvious.

"Well good, I'm off to get ready for my show, remember I'm here if you ever want to talk" Carrey said.

Maddie nodded and watched her walk off.

She found her eyes traveling back to Zach on their own accord, she tore them away and continued rotation.

She needed to ignore this, she had too. There was no choice in the matter, no one would approve and it just was too messy.

'You're making excuses' her brain mocked.

Maddie threw down the candy box in a huff, he mind was making her confused and she was soon about break.

She needed air.

"Hey, can I get a chocolate bar" Zach said.

Maddie froze; her heart was the only thing she could feel within her.

"Hello" Zach called out.

Maddie turned around slowly, facing him even though she would prefer to just run.

Looking at him made ignoring her feelings all that much harder.

"Well I want a mars bar thanks, and don't think I'm copying max" Zach joked.

Maddie just retrieved the bar without comment; if she made little conversation then she wouldn't burst out with how she felt.

She had lasted long enough keeping it inside, what's a few more months, years.

She felt a bit scared at the possibility of years, but best not to think of that now.

"Here, um on the house" Maddie said, handing the bar to Zach.

Their finger tips touched for a second and Maddie felt a spark run through her, sending shivers down her spine.

Zach obviously didn't, he just nodded and went to walk off.

Then as if something was pulling him, he turned around.

He looked at her intently.

Maddie felt uncomfortable under his gaze, why was he just staring at her.

Did he know, she had let her guard down, she should just run.

Maddie walked out from behind the counter, she needed air more then ever, he made it difficult to breathe.

He grabbed her arm.

"Maddie what's going on with you?" he asked.

Maddie looked at him; before she could stop herself she blurted it all out.

"I can't do this Zach; I can't control my feelings anymore.

It hurts to watch you with her all the time, it really does ok.

You want to know what's going on, I love you" Maddie said.

Luckily it was a whisper, not a scream as Max would have heard.

She felt ill; Zach was just staring at her in shock.

She knew she had to leave, she couldn't be there anymore.

Without waiting for a response maddie took off out of the hotel and out into the rain, her hot salty tears mixing with the rain water on her face.

She gulped in as her heart hammered in her chest and the tears continued to fall.

What had she done?

Maddie just stood there, on the sidewalk in the rain crying.

She didn't hear someone approach her until they grabbed her arm and she was now staring into Zach's eyes.

"Maddie, I…" he said.

"Zach. Don't ok" Maddie rambled, he really had an effect on her.

"Maddie, stop alright. I love you too, I always have, this thing with Max was my way of dealing with your rejection and the fact I knew you would never want me but now" Zach trailed off.

Maddie felt her heart beat increase and her tears stop.

"You still love me even after I rejected you so many times" she managed to say, words were difficult to form right now.

"Yes a thousand times yes" he said and with that statement he leant down and pressed his lips upon her's.

Maddie responded straight away, running her hands through his hair, kissing him with all that was within her.

They pulled apart breathless and soaked, Zach pulled her onto the steps of the Tipton and under the shelter.

"Zach, what's going on" Max said, she was by the door with a look of shock upon her face

Zach didn't say anything; he pushed past her, still pulling a dazed maddie by the hand.

"Zach" Max called out.

"Sorry it's over" he called, not looking back.

Max made an angry sound and hurried off into the rain.

**MxZ**

Maddie and Zach collapsed onto his bed, kissing passionately.

His hands ran up under her top, across her breasts, causing her to gasp.

"Zach" she gasped, as his hand ran down and into her panties.

"What" he said, breathing heavily and giving her a mischievous look.

Maddie just smiled.

"Nothing" she said, kissing him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pushed his hand down her panties and fondled her, causing her to gasp.

Zach sat up, pulling her shirt up and kissing her neck, she gasped in delight.

He ran a hand down her leg and up onto her skirt, pulling it down.

Soon clothes were tossed aside in their desperation to get to the main act.

Zach reached into his draw and pulled out a condom.

He whipped it on and grabbed Maddie's waist, entering her quickly.

Maddie moaned in delight, as Zach thrust into her from behind, one hand stroking her clit and the other wrapped around her waist.

Maddie pushed back against him, their breathing quickening.

After awhile they both collapsed onto the bed in the throes of ecstasy and calling each other's names.

Zach pulled out and lay on his back, with a huge grin on his face.

Maddie lay next to him and their hands groped along and linked together.

Zach turned over, leaning on his elbow; he used his other hand to stroke her hair from her forehead and kissed her gently.

He pulled back, lying down again.

"Zach" Maddie said.

Zach turned to face her.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You don't think this was too quick, I don't want you to think I'm a slut" Maddie whispered.

"No I would never think that, I love you. I was showing you that in my own special way by making you come so hard" he answered cheekily.

"Thanks, I love you too" Maddie said and smiled at him.

He kissed her forehead then pulled back with a grin on his face.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Maddie smiled brighter.

"I will if you be my boyfriend" she answered.

"Consider it done" he said cheekily and hugged her to him.

"I still can't believe you love me though, I'm so lucky" Maddie whispered.

Zach smiled.

"No I'm the lucky one, Lucky to have you, my feeling's never went away and never will maddie, It's always been you" He answered.

"I hope I can always be yours" she said.

"You will, I'm not letting you go, you're stuck with me" Zach joked.

Maddie smiled, holding him close, she was happy she had blurted her feelings out.

There were going to be obstacles but they would face them together, she had taken long enough to tell him she felt and now she would fight to keep him with her.

She looked up at him, happiness radiating through her and answered his statement before with

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

**-FIN-**

**A/N**

Well what did you think fellow readers?

It's my first suite life fic, I hope all is ok.

I am considering writing a story for the suite life, but got my other stories to finish first.

Well let me know what you think,

Helpful criticism is accepted

So head on down to the button bellow and review

Thanks, much appreciated.

KAT


End file.
